The invention relates to marine diesel engines disposed in a large pleasure boat and more particularly to a filter wrap that wraps around the air filters on the diesel engines when the engines are shut down.
Large pleasure boats generally in the range of 50 to 130 feet in length are powered by diesel engines generally in the range of 800 to 2000 horsepower. Exhaust fans are installed in the engine room to remove hot air therefrom. The exhaust fans also pull salt laden damp air through the exhaust ducts, one or more cylinders of the engines, the turbochargers and through the air filter. The salt laden damp air corrodes cylinder linings, piston rings, valves, turbochargers and sequential turbocharger flapper valves. Corrosion on these engine elements results in costly replacement and engine overhauls.
In general, a filter wrap that wraps around an air filter on a marine diesel engine having an exhaust duct, a plurality of cylinders, and a turbocharger. Also has the engine installed in an engine room of a pleasure boat. The engine room has an exhaust fan for removing hot air from the engine room when the engine is shut down and the boat is docked. The filter wrap, when made in accordance with this invention, comprises a sheet of pliable material cut to fit over the air filter and has fasteners disposed on opposite ends of the sheet. The fasteners cooperate with the cut of the sheet to hold the sheet against the filter, to form a seal where the ends are joined and to block air flow through the filter, when the engine is shut down, preventing salt laden damp air from being drawn through the exhaust duct, at least one of the cylinders and the turbochargers by the exhaust fan. To prevent corrosion on the surfaces of the cylinder and turbocharger, when the engine is shut down.